wrbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Orangina Citrus
Orangina Citrus is a 4th year at Beacon Academy. She is on Team MOKA and a member of the student council. Her partner is Ada Limone. Background Orangina comes from a family of farmers in Mystral. They grow a wide variety of crops, but are best known for their oranges. Although she wasn't rich, she was happy. Every day, before and after her lessons, Orangina would help out on the farm. She loved her family, and she thought nothing could separate her from them. That was when the 16-year-old Orangina woke up one morning to find her family's farm burning, and her parents missing. She and her brother managed to survive the fire, but they soon parted ways. Her brother wanted to become a Hunter no matter what, so he went on to Beacon Academy, despite the tragedy. Orangina, on the other hand, attempted to rebuild the farm. Her efforts were not wasted, as she did manage to produce some fruit. This new fruit was nowhere near what it had once been, but Orangina was determined to bring back her family farm's former glory. Then came the letter: Her brother had been killed while out on a mission. A group of Nevermore had attacked their group, and there had been no survivors. Orangina was at a loss. She didn't believe she could continue the farm all on her own. The crops did grow, but it wasn't the same. She began to look into Hunters and Huntresses instead, beginning to wonder if the world of killing Grimm would be possible. And it was. Orangina took a test to enter Beacon Academy, and it is a mystery how she passed. She managed to scrape by for 3 years, and is on her final year. Personality She is happy go lucky and cheerful, although rather clumsy, since she doesn't know her own strength. She's very loyal to her friends, and kind to just about everyone she meets. However, she's not that smart. She's guillable and naïve. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: Very high physical strength - this girl is crazy strong and she forgets that a lot. So the StuCo often has to replace their supplies... High speed - Orangina is in good shape, and the way she can run really shows it. Brave - they say ignorance is bliss. She's not scared of many things. Weaknesses: Not the brightest bulb in the box - she's kind of not smart. Gullible - Orangina would believe almost everything you told her. Almost. Defense - Her defense isn't nearly as good as her offense. Meaning she isn't that skilled at things like Aura shields. She can do them sometimes, but not very well. Arsonphobia ''' Weapon '''Vitamin C - This is a pair of handguns equipped with Dust bullets. The weapons seem simple, but they are rather effective. The real threat comes when the guns are combined into one pole. Something on the inside of the guns emerges to cover the pole with a plate of titanium, making it very hard. Orangina is very adept at knocking people out with this. "C U L8TR!" Semblance Scurvy - Her semblance is the ability to adjust friction. She can only manipulate the friction on objects that she is touching (usually the ground). This often helps her move faster, or slow herself down if she's moving too fast. She can't use this on other people though, meaning she can't change the friction under someone else. Other Information Orangina is the Student Council’s Commissioner of Spirit She sells fruit in a portable stand around Beacon's courtyard during free time and Vale on weekends. Orangina kept her naïve and kind disposition from her younger years. She was taught to take everything in stride and keep moving forward. ﻿ Category:OCs Category:Team MOKA Category:Fourth Years